<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn by dumbassunderthemountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567574">Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain'>dumbassunderthemountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multiverse, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Quest of Erebor, Wood Between the Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is transported to Middle Earth with a special mission to become the Guardian of the One Ring, starting with the Quest of Erebor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally wrote this when I first started writing but never published and have since decided to entirely rewrite it instead of reworking it. Also Tolkien and Lewis were friends so in my head at least it makes sense that their works could intertwine considering some of the multiverse things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summary: Aurora magically pulled into the Woods between the Worlds (The Magician's Nephew book from the Chronicles of Narnia) and is greeted by a mysterious figure. (We ain’t meetin’ Thorin till chapter 2 and this is a prologue)</p><p>Warnings: none?</p><p>The world was in chaos and yet here I sat with nothing happening around me. Everything was so close to being exactly the same as it always was and probably always would be yet it still seemed the world was screaming and imploding around me. Not that it mattered anyways, it’s not like I would ever be someone capable of changing and helping the world. </p><p>I loved this show but I was so tired of sitting and watching Netflix, but it’s not like there was anything better to do, besides maybe sleep. That always seemed like a good idea, the real world was gone in your sleep. I got up and walked to the bathroom for my nightly routine. While I was brushing my teeth the mirror began to change. My freckled face and brown hair were gone from the reflection. It waved and dipped as if the glass had turned to liquid and looked...green? But not a solid green there was a pattern but it was too unclear to make out. I put down my toothbrush and leaned in to look closer, reaching out to feel the now liquid mirror. The moment my finger touched the mirror that felt like nothing there was a blinding flash of white light. </p><p>I was in a forest. It was the perfect temperature, the light of the sun gently creeping through the thick canopy of leaves. I was happy, I felt serenity, and had never been anything else, for I had never been anywhere else, only here lying on this grassy forest floor filled with happiness for all of time. </p><p>“You will lose yourself in this place if you are not careful.” A gentle voice came from all around. I turned my head lazily to the side seeing a figure who felt like an old friend I had known my whole life but had not seen in many years. I could not see their face, their voice and body completely genderless, their skin covered in plants and flowers or maybe those were tattoos, they were flat on the skin that moved and swayed in the light breeze of the woods. I could not see their face only a divine glow but somehow knew they were smiling. </p><p>“I know you,” I said dreamingly. </p><p>They let out a light giggle. “Everyone does, my child.” </p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“I have many names and am every single one of them.” They said. </p><p>I finally sat up and looked around taking in more of my surroundings having unfortunately snapped out of my happiness of serenity. In these perfect woods there were many little ponds scattered throughout. I knew this place. How could it be? This was… this was from Narnia. Not the Narnia part of the books but that place right before it was ever created. Had Lewis been here? It felt exactly like I had remembered him describing it. I turned and looked at the figure standing beside me. Maybe they were Aslan or God in the book they were the same. “Are you God?” </p><p>The figure giggled softly again. “To some.” They hummed their answer, then lent down offering their hand. “Please allow me to help you up. We have a schedule to keep.” I took their hand and walked beside them through the woods. Who was I to say no to God?</p><p>“I’m-” I went to introduce yourself but they had cut me off. </p><p>“I know who you are. You are something incredibly special. Just young. So very young, my child. You are Aurora. I know that is not a name you have ever been called before. But trust me I know you. Or will. Time is such a strange thing. Aurora is just the name you have and choose to go with. Consider it a recommendation from the future.” They said. I must be dreaming, I thought. “You are not dreaming. I’m just God to some, remember?” They said jokingly.</p><p>“That’s hard to argue with.” I mumbled, so confusing.</p><p>“Exactly. You were brought here to these woods and to me for a reason. There is something I would like you to do for me.” They turned to look at me enough to see me nod my head but I could not understand why God would want something from me, I was the epitome of an average human woman. “You are something special, I know you do not believe me, but keep in mind you didn’t believe in my existence half the time either. I know all. You are incredibly important, and the whole world to some. You are to go to Middle Earth, to train in Valinor then go to guard the One Ring and to ensure it keeps the path the Tolkien wrote.” </p><p>“You just want me to make sure the Lord of the Rings happens? How did Tokien know about all this?” The longer I was in this Woods between the Worlds the more confused I got. </p><p>“Sometimes the stories and histories of one world will bleed into the minds of a story teller in another. Simple as that. And of course time does not work as linearly as you humans like to believe. But I would also like you to ensure the The Hobbit happens.”</p><p>“That’s like seventy seven years of difference. I’m already in my twenties, is hundred year old me just supposed to advise the Fellowship? And why can’t you get one of your powerful God buddies to do it? Sorry, I’m just confused.” I quickly added remembering who I was talking to. </p><p>They giggled, “I will make you immortal, you will complete the quest I have given to you then live out your days in the Land of the Undying. I will give you a  few silver apples as well for when you find someone you wish to make immortal with you.” They said handing me a small bag. When I looked inside it was filled with apples that looked as if they were made out of pure silver. “Please eat one now, it will still be some time before we reach the pond for Middle Earth.” </p><p>We walked for what seemed like forever and only a short moment at the same time. They broke the silence between the two of you again. “I know you do not believe yourself to be important or worthy of being asked on such a quest. But I know your soul and heart and guarantee that you are perfect for this quest. I would not be able to find someone more fit for this quest in all of the other worlds. You do not have to believe me just yet, please just go and enjoy this once in a lifetime quest.”</p><p>“I would never turn down an opportunity to leave my shitty world and travel to a magical one. And participate in my favorite book no less! So I’m not going to argue too much with you.” I teased. They were so welcoming and calming to be around. It was impossible to be on guard and untrusting of them. </p><p>They came to a stop and turned to face a pond. “Thank you. This is it. Middle Earth.” They hummed. “ Give me your wrist. I will mark it so that the Valar know you are a personal friend of mine.” </p><p>I laid my right forearm in their hands. Golden rays of light grew and wrapped around my arm then faded into the skin leaving golden vines twisting around my wrist, the leaves waving in the wind the same as Their tattoos did. I was in awe of the beauty of the marking. I was far beyond anything I could have imagined. “I- thank you.” I didn’t know what to say. I was so happy. This was real and I was getting out and into a place I had daydreamed of travelling to for years. It was truly a dream come true. </p><p>“There is no need to thank me, my child. Oh, and when you are there I suggest you call me by the names that they use for me, Eru Iluvatar. No one there is going to know who God is.” They joked. </p><p>I breathed out a tiny laugh then turned to nervously look at the pond that led to the great Middle Earth. “Go on, all you have to do is step into the water. You won’t even get wet.” They gently guided me. I did not even feel as if I were walking, I seemed to glide into the water. All of the trees and warmth around me disappeared as I suddenly stood in a massive great hall of white and blue marble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Valinor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training by the Valar in magic, combat, and stuff until it is time to cross the ocean and begin the quest. It’s a short overview of the 170 years of training for the quest. She meets Thorin in the next chapter, promise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Originally wrote this in third person before deciding to switch it to first. I had such a hard time writing it the first time around I decided to just rework this version instead of rewriting it. Sorry if it’s a little chunky. I promise the next chapter is better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was beyond anything I could have ever imagined, it was massive and beautiful filled with intricately carved columns and domed ceilings all made of white marble with blue stone accents, it was beyond breathtaking. At the end of the magnificent hall were two silver thrones in one sat the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, the woman literally glowed it was stunning beyond words. On the other sat a king, clad in regal blue robes with an ornate sapphire septer, he looked old but young at the same time. He stared down at me, when he spoke his voice filled the hall as if it were the roaring wind:</p><p>“I am Manwe, King of Arda. Who are you and how did you come to be in Ilmarin?”</p><p>“I, uh, was told to call myself Aurora by Eru. They lead me here, I have a mark on my wrist to prove it.” I said quietly, bowing and holding out my hand. Manwe stood and descended from his throne, swiftly coming towards me, as if riding the wind, and closely inspected my wrist. “They said I was to be trained here?” I quietly and tentatively added, carefully looking up at the king. Then Manwe touched the mark seeing my entire conversation with Eru. He looked down at me as if inspecting me. I figured he was probably wondering the same thing I was, ‘why did Eru choose me’. My tired human self probably looked so pathetic next to him.</p><p>“As that is Eru’s will you will be trained here… You are unusual, we will spend much time training you in all forms of magic and combat. In the morning we will begin testing you in your strengths. Combat training is a must. Eru would never choose someone without a talent for magic to be the guardian of the ring. You must have a talent for magic, we will see where that talent lies. As for tonight we invite you to dinner in our hall and will arrange a home for you here, as you will be here for some time.” </p><p>With that Manwe and Varda led me to an equally massive and decadent dining hall. I had never seen so much food before. There we ate together and Varda asked the occasional question about the world I had come from. I did my best to describe it, but I was so incredibly tired. I had been getting ready for bed when all of this had begun, the excitement and stress of the situation kept me up for a while but with a full belly of delicious godly food and a glass of strong Valar wine keeping my eyes open was becoming difficult. I felt so calm and at peace here, it was different from the Woods between the Worlds but the feeling of peaceful magic was strong in both places. </p><p>Manwe and Varda stood, Manwe spoke “After getting a glimpse into your mind I have chosen and prepared your new home in the place you will find the best. Come.” Together we walked for an unknown amount of time. Possibly days,no the moon never set. Maybe a few minutes then, time seemed to be strange in Valinor as well. I decided I would ask about it in the morning. “This will be your home.” Manwe simply stated gesturing towards the structure and leaving. </p><p>On a cliff overlooking the sea stood a dome gazebo carved of white marble, thick opaque white curtains hung from the roof. Upon entering I saw that the curtains were magical and from the inside were sheer, allowing me to see out into the sea and the landscape surrounding my new home. It looked like I was completely alone out here. I couldn’t see any other buildings. The columns were intricately carved with golden vines, as was the ceiling. At one end stood a bed, the frame of a dark wood with fluffy white bedding, and beside it a small marble table holding a glass of water. At the other end another small marble table and beside it a traditional chaise lounge, carved from the same dark wood as the bed but the fabric was a pale green. I wanted to stay awake and just exist in such a beautiful place, but I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open while walking. When I got into bed I had never been more comfortable. The bedding was light and was cooling yet warming at the same time. It was perfect. Nearly the second my head hit the pillow I peacefully drifted to sleep, dreaming happily of the magic here and my new life to come. </p><p>-</p><p>I woke up at dawn. A hot cup of tea along with a plate of bread and meats sat on the table next to the chaise. I pulled open all the curtains on the side of the sea and sat admiring the scenery and eating my breakfast. Once the sun rose further in the sky Varda and Manwe came for me, leading me back to Ilmarin. There all of the Valar had gathered in a circle, I was asked to stand in the middle. Each of the Valar skilled in magic came forward and gave their test, most I completely failed, Yavanna’s test I passed, Mandos’ I completed to near perfection. It was decided that they would be the two to most closely train me in magic. The rest of the day was spent being properly introduced to each of the Valar. Then sitting down for another splendid dinner. </p><p>On the second morning I was led to Aule’s forge where he made my weapons, two daggers and a sword that could pierce the skin of a dragon. Nearly every morning Aule taught me Kuzhdul and Tulkas trained me in using these weapons and in hand to hand combat. On occasion this training would be interrupted by Orome, who taught me how to hunt, giving me my own bow and arrows. I began my magic training with Yavanna and basic magic from Manwe who also taught me all the other languages of Middle Earth, once I excelled in their teachings I spent most of my time training with Mandos, who had much to teach. In what little time I had not training was often spent in the forests with Yavanna, swimming in the sea, or weaving with Vaire who taught me many songs and stories of the peoples of Arda. I taught Vaire some of the songs and stories from my own world in return. During this time I became incredibly good at weaving and my time with Vaire became my main way of relaxing. </p><p>The only thing that truly marked the passage of time to me were the many freckles that now spotted my cheekbones and nose from the sun. The immortality had kicked in. I could tell years had passed but it did not feel like many, time passed differently in the Land of the Undying. One morning Varda came to me and informed me it would be my last night in Valinor until my quest was completed then I would be welcome to return. That night a large feast was held in Imarin in my honor. That night I barely slept, just stared out into the sea wondering what my new life in Middle Earth would hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrival in Middle Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AURORA FINALLY MEETS THORIN. Arriving in Middle Earth Aurora seeks out Gandalf. Together they meet Thorin at the Prancing Pony in Bree where they discuss reclaiming the mountain and more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Westron/Common tongue is NOT English. When Aurora is speaking English or uses a word that does not exist in Middle Earth it is in italics to indicate it’s another language. During these times no one can understand her. Last one that I’m had to switch from 3rd and 1st person so sorry if it’s a little chunky</p><p>Warnings: Drinking (Aurora and Thorin get DRUNK) swearing, mentions of our world and my kinda low opinion of it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stepped onto the shores of Middle Earth filled with excitement. Elves gathered around filled with surprise that a boat had come from the west for the first time in thousands of years. I did my best to answer their questions and slip away. I had much to do. First I had to find Gandalf and with him ensure Thorin’s company was formed and departed at the correct time. I was also instructed to meet with each member of the White Counsel, Gandalf and Lord Elrond I knew I would meet on the quest, but Lady Galadriel and Saruman I would have to seek out, unless this went like the movie. Hopefully Thorin was hot like he was in the movie. Plus Yavanna had asked me to check on the ents. But I had years to do these things. For now though it was late winter and I needed to find Gandalf, Manwe had told me that he would meet me when I got off the boat but he was nowhere to be seen. I sat on the shore waiting well into the night, growing rather anxious, ‘how will I be able to find Gandalf in the whole of Middle Earth?’ I thought. When the wizard approached.</p><p>“Hello, I am Gandalf the Grey. I am terribly sorry I am late. I thought you would be having a merry time with the elves that greeted you.” The wizard greeted me. </p><p>“They were asking many questions and I enjoyed the time alone.” I said, “I’m Aurora by the way” Iquickly added realizing she forgot to introduce herself. </p><p>“Pleased to meet you”, Gandalf said. “I was told you have an important quest and that you know what will happen in the future? But are not to tell me what is to come?”</p><p>“I come from another world where the events for essentially the rest of the third age are told in a series of stories. I was charged by Eru to ensure that events go as they do in those stories, but I am allowed to save what lives I can in the process. We need to begin soon though. We need to be in Bree to meet Thorin Oakenshield by March 15th.”</p><p>“Then we must leave at once, come. I have brought you a horse,” said the wizard, leading me to the horses tied to trees in the woods just off the shore. </p><p>We rode for many days, getting along well speaking often of our time training in Valinor, Gandalf was also especially curious about the strange world that I had come from. He took much interest in the technology, thinking airplanes especially were the most marvelous invention he had ever heard of. On the 15th of March we arrived in Bree. It was an especially rainy day for the region Gandalf noted. We stood in the shadows waiting for the arrival of the dwarf prince. Once we saw a dwarf enter the Prancing Pony we entered after him. </p><p>Sitting inside the inn in front of the fireplace Thorin looked uneasy, then men began to approach him and he reached for his sword. Gandalf quickly moved to sit in front of Thorin leaving me trailing behind him. “Mind if we join you?” gesturing back towards me as I reached the table and sitting down. Gandalf then stopped the waitress, “I’ll have the same” gesturing to Thorin’s food.</p><p>“Same for me too, thank you,” i quickly added. The men that had originally been approaching Thorin sat back down, Thorin relaxed and looked surprised at the odd pair that sat in front of him, especially me. I just smiled back, unsure what to do under his intense gaze. </p><p>“We should introduce ourselves. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey,” Thorin looked at him recognizing the name, then Gandalf gestured to me saying, “and my companion here’s name is Aurora.” Thorin and I  smiled at each other before Thorin turned his attention back to the wizard. </p><p>“I know who you are” Thorin said nodding towards Gandalf, “but you I am not familiar with”, he said turning back to me, “why would a beau-” he cleared his throat, “you be travelling with the wizard?”</p><p>“Good catch there,” I smirked at Thorin, “Our purpose in Middle Earth is the same, helping people, sometimes doing little bits of magic.”</p><p>Gandalf wanted to get to the point, “Well now. This is a fine chance.” he said in good humor before getting more serious, “what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?”</p><p>Thorin looked skeptically between the two of them, his eyes lingering on me before answering in a hushed tone, “I received word, that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland.” He stopped speaking in his hushed tone, “I went looking, I found no sign of him.” Said Thorin slightly shaking his head. </p><p>“Thrain,” Gandalf said.  </p><p>Thorin sat up, “You’re like the others. You think he’s dead.” I wondered if I should tell him that his father was unreachable in Dol Guldur or just leave him ignorant. The problem was he’d go after him, derail the quest that had to happen in just over a month. There was unfortunately no time for him to rescue his father. </p><p>“I was not at the Battle of Moria.” Gandalf stated.</p><p>“No...but I was.” Thorin got a lost look in his eyes, reliving the horrible memories of the war. “My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father led a charge toward the Dimrill Gate. He never returned. ‘Thrain is gone,’ they told me. He is one of the fallen. But at the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain. To the last body. My father was not among the dead,” Thorin finished with determination. </p><p>“Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain.” Gandalf kindly said.</p><p>“He still lives. I am sure of it.” Thorin insisted. </p><p>“The ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given to the Dwarf-lords many years ago, what became of it?” Gandalf questioned. </p><p>Thorin looked between the two of us confused as to why Gandalf was asking about it and answered, “He gave it to my father before they went into battle.”</p><p>“So Thrain was wearing it when he… when he went missing,” Gandalf said. Thorin only nodded in response. “That’s that then,” Gandalf finished. The waitress finally came over with their food and ale. </p><p>“I know my father came to see you before the battle of Moria. What did you say to him?” Thorin leaned forward asking.</p><p>“I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland.” Gandalf urged.</p><p>Thorin leaned back and looked at me. I just nodded in agreement with Gandalf. Looking back at Gandalf Thorin asked, “ This is no chance meeting is it, Gandalf?”</p><p>“No, it is not,” I said with a smirk. </p><p>Gandalf rummaged through his robes pulling out a message and saying, “The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin that dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or late darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst travelling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond.”</p><p>“I imagine they regretted that.” Thorin added.</p><p>“One of them was carrying a message,” Gandalf said, sliding it across the table. “It is black speech.” Thorin inspected the message then looked at Gandalf who continued, “A promise of payment”</p><p>“For what?” Thorin asked.</p><p>“Your head.” I answered. Thorin looked up. “Someone wants you dead”</p><p>“Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths.” Gandalf urged.</p><p>“The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King’s Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug.” Thorn’s voice began to raise as he spoke. The men from before left the inn.</p><p>“What if we were to help you reclaim it?” I asked. </p><p>“How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon.” Thorin reminded.</p><p>“Yes it does. Which is why we are going to need a burglar.” Gandalf said with a smile. There was not much more to discuss about the upcoming quest except for the meeting day of April 26th with the burglar. Gandalf got up to leave giving his goodbyes to both Thorin and I. </p><p>“Are you not leaving with him?” Thorin asked.</p><p>“No, my business with him was this meeting with you. Won’t need to do anything else with him until our next meeting in April. I thought I’d stay here with you and deter any potential attackers, at least until the pub part closes. If you do not mind that is?” I asked with a smile. Thorin gave a small smile and gestured that I could stay. “Good, you being safe is important and besides I kinda like the taste of their shitty ale.” I laughed. </p><p>We sat for sometime in silence, stealing quick glances at each other and drinking their ale.</p><p>“Earlier you said ‘your purpose in Middle Earth’ it almost makes it sound as if you are from somewhere else?” Thorin questioned.</p><p>“I am. I’m from a another world, somehow I Ended up in this weird forest with Eru and was given a mission, and then I was trained in Valinor for a while. Mostly by Mandos. I only got to Middle Earth last month. And Gandalf was also trained in Valinor but by Nienne.”</p><p>“Valinor and another world, interesting.” Thorin responded skeptically. </p><p>“I can prove it.” I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. “This is called a phone, be careful of its glass. It’s technically for communicating and sending messages but it does a lot more. The easiest part to prove is with the camera.” I took a short video of Thorin and the surroundings then showed it to him. “See a different world, as far as I know there is nothing like this in the whole of Middle Earth.” </p><p>“No, there is not.” Thorin just stared at the screen in disbelief, a tiny glass box recording a moment in time seemed impossible to him, and yet here it was. The video as it was called playing over and over again. After watching the video at least six times Thorin slid the phone back over to me. “I believe you. Please allow me to get us more ale, then I would like to ask about the world you came from if I may?”</p><p>“More ale sounds wonderful” I responded, handing Thorin her cup with a smile. </p><p>Upon returning Thorin asked, “So what is your world like? Do you miss it?”</p><p>“Honestly pretty shitty. I didn’t exactly like it there if that wasn’t obvious. Not that this world doesn’t have its own problems. Complete lack of decent plumbing for one. And electricity was convenient, it’s kinda what powers the phone, like tiny lightning going through stuff to make it heat food or create light for example. Other than that I don’t really miss it. At least not yet. But the government was fucked and the same with the economy and there were like this handful of super rich people that hoarded all their wealth like a goddamn dragon. People in my country couldn’t pay for medical care and schooling, many struggled for food. Oh and the environment was dying, it got really hot, mega storms moved in, a bunch of animals were dying out. So overall I am happy to be here. I always dreamed of coming to some world like this and I have no intention of ever going back to mine.” I bluntly responded. </p><p>“I guarantee you that Middle Earth is filled with problems of its own. But at the very least the environment is doing well.” Thorin wasn’t really sure how to respond only offering a tiny smile. </p><p>“I would be suspicious of any world that was perfect, Valinor was almost like that. I knew of the problems here and I was busy everyday training but other than that it was so peaceful. It was weird, pleasant, but weird.”</p><p>“At least you were able to find some peace before coming to Middle Earth and embarking on a quest to steal from a dragon.”</p><p>I giggled, the ale growing increasingly heavier in her mind. “Only a slightly dangerous thing.” Earning a laugh from Thorin. We continued talking until we were only ones left in the pub, not noticing anyone but each other and our many ales. </p><p>The waitress approached, “Excuse me but the pub is closed now, please leave or go up to your room.”</p><p>“Sorry about that thanks for letting us know” I responded before turning to Thorin, “I’m assuming you rented a room for the night?” </p><p>“Yes, did you?”</p><p>“Nooo I’ll sleep in a tree somewhere. I’ll be fine.” With that I stood up and stumbled slightly. Thorin made an attempt to catch me but ended up bumping the table and falling into my chest. I erupted with laughter and Thorin let out a giggle as he held onto my arms. “Do you need me to walk you to your room Mr. Dwarf Prince.”</p><p>“You should. And you should stay in the room overnight.” Then realizing what he said Thorin quickly slurred out, “with clothes on, both of us of course. You may have the blankets. With my furs and ale and your company I’ll be warm enough” he said grinning widely.</p><p>“Mmm beds are nice. But no touching.” I joked, Thorin attempted to give a respectful bow but ended up further bumping the table earning a rather harsh glare from the bar keep. “They want us to leave now,” I whispered out with a giggle. “Where’s your roomOakenshield.”</p><p>Thorin led me up to the room and allowed me to lie down first under the covers before lying beside me on top of them. We Laid there incredibly stiff and awkward for a few moments all I could think of was the shitty fanfics o wrote about Thorin in the past, and he was even better looking than in the movies. I burst out into a fit of giggles leading Thorin to do so as well. I turned on my side to face Thorin. </p><p>“We’re way too awkward for this shared bed trope.” I giggled.</p><p>Thorin turned over to face me as well. “Shared bed trope?”</p><p>“Fanfiction. It's people who enjoy a story and use the characters in it and write their own stories with the characters and stuff and some of them are inserts kind of like if you were suddenly an added character in the story. It’s mostly romance, and they have these tropes in them like having to share a bed or fake dating. It's great I love them.”I said between my uncontrollable drunk giggles.</p><p>“Did you ever write any?”</p><p>“I did”</p><p>“Who did you write about? May I read it some day?</p><p>I felt my cheeks turn bright red and rolled back over onto my back, “Most definitely not. On a different subject this ceiling is terrible quality.” </p><p>Thorin continued to look at me smiling to himself, I could tell he would bring up the subject again in the future. “Yes they should really fix that”  </p><p>“Did you even look?”</p><p>“Based on the quality of this bed, I believe you.” We laid there for sometime. My eyes drifted closed and breathing slowed. Dragging his finger along my arm Thorin whispered, “Aurora, what a strange and beautiful name.”</p><p>“Mm, what, what was that?” She grumbled half asleep.</p><p>“I thought you were asleep”</p><p>“I nearly was, then somebody started rubbing my arm. I believe I said no touching?” She said smiling at Thorin. “What did you say to me sleeping?”</p><p>“I was pondering your name is all.”</p><p>“No Auroras in Middle Earth then? I guess that makes sense considering it's the name of a goddess, like a Valar but also really not, from an ancient empire. </p><p>“None that I have met, it is a great honor to be named after a Valar or something similar. What was this Aurora in charge of?”</p><p>“The dawn and now in my time the word has a lot of meaning tied to the dawn and just general light.”</p><p>“The name fits you well.” Thorin said with a sleepy smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Thorin mean anything?” She said rolling onto her side to look at him.</p><p>“He was a king in the line of Durin, I am Thorin the Second”</p><p>“Well I’m sure you’ll be an even greater king than he. Now would you mind if I try to get to sleep?”</p><p>“I will not disturb you again.”</p><p>We fell asleep facing each other and awoke with the sun just inches apart. With a groan I began to shuffle and get out of the bed quickly preparing to leave. </p><p>“I would have thought someone named after the dawn would be better in the mornings.” Thorin joked. </p><p>“My name may be based on the morning but I am most definitely a night owl.”</p><p>Getting up and grunting a bit himself Thorin asked, “Where will you go now? I still have that order out for my head.”</p><p>“Are you asking me to stay with you, Oakenshield?”</p><p>“For my protection of course.” </p><p>I smiled at him. “You are a mighty warrior from what I hear, I am sure you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I only stayed last night to deter an attack that would disrupt the other people in the pub last night. I have other business in the east for now. I need to get going so I can make it to Bag End in time. It was lovely meeting you, Thorin.” With that I slipped out the door with Thorin staring after. </p><p>“I look forward to our next meeting,” Thorin whispered to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Shire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aurora arrives at Bilbo’s and meets Thorin’s Company. </p><p>Warnings: Drinking,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it won't let me do italics on here so just know when she's talking to bifur it is in fact in the ancient khuzdul language only her bifur and gandalf know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could not stop smiling as I walked into The Shire. It was beyond my imagination in it’s great hobbitness. I had to keep reminding myself not to fangirl too much over it. There was no book and movie series here, I would look absolutely insane if I expressed how I was feeling beyond a small smile. I took my time walking up to Bilbo’s house in Bag End taking in all the views I could as the sun set over the beautiful green rolling hills. </p><p>As I walked I passed a bakery and decided to stop in and buy a small pie for Bilbo, so that at least one of his guests was contributing and not just eating him out of house and home. I skipped up the hill barely able to contain my excitement for the upcoming quest. As I approached I saw a dwarf with white hair standing at the door, possibly Balin, I rushed forward reaching the door just as Bilbo opened it. He was shorter than I expected. </p><p>“Balin, at your service.” The white hair dwarf greeted the hobbit. </p><p>I ran up right next to Balin shoving the pie into Bilbo’s hands. “Hi! I’m Aurora. Pleasure to meet, here’s a pie to help compensate for how much the dwarves are going to eat tonight.” I chuckled inviting myself in behind Balin. Both Balin and Bilbo looked at me with surprise.</p><p>“Um- an-and how many dwarves will be coming?” Bilbo asked. </p><p>“Just thirteen dwarves, me, and a wizard. This place is great!” I exclaimed as I admired the hobbit hole, this was probably the best day of my life, even if I knew how sadly this may end. </p><p>“And who are you miss Aurora dear?” Balin asked, a large scared balding dwarf with a tattooed head, presumably Dwalin, came around the corner. </p><p>“I’m uh a friend of Gandalf and Thorin here to help you on your quest.” I nervously sputter out. I should probably tell them about the whole Valar thing at some point but the dwarves already do not trust me. </p><p>“Hmph! You’re a friend of Thorin’s?” Dwalin scoffed. </p><p>“I mean we got drunk and slept in the same bed, then he invited me to accompany him to the Dwarf meetings or whatever so I think so?” </p><p>Balin stared at me in disbelief while Dwalin broke into a deep laughter, “That lassie is most certainly not Thorin! Drunk in bed with a woman of man! Ha!” </p><p>“It was the night we planned this quest with Gandalf. He was probably just in a good mood. You can ask him about it yourself.” I say, moving past him and into the dining room hoping to get some food for myself. The two dwarves eye me as I walk past. </p><p>At the door I hear another pair of dwarves enter and Bilbo growing very frustrated at all the dwarves and one human inviting themselves into his home. Just as Fili and Kili introduce themselves to me and greet Balin and Dwalin, Bilbo answers the door again. This time there is a lot of ruckus, then the sound of Gandalf’s voice. </p><p>I walk to the entryway quickly to greet one of the only people on the continent that I knew. Gandalf immediately turned his attention to me. “Ah! Aurora! You made it. Glad to see you. I hope your time so far in Middle Earth has been treating you well.”</p><p>“So far. Although the Shire is so far my favorite place.” </p><p>“Mine too!” Gandalf laughs. “You haven’t introduced yourself to the company yet! Everyone, this is Aurora. She is here to help.” </p><p>“Ai, she said she was a friend of you and Thorin’s.” Dwalin said, casting a distrustful side glance at me.</p><p>“That she is. At least with me, I cannot speak for your leader. But she is also a dear friend of Aule from my understanding.” Gandalf said, throwing me into the spotlight. </p><p>I could feel my cheeks turning red from embarrassment as all the dwarves turned their attention to me with eyes full of surprise and confusion. “I mean I’m better friends with Yavanna, Aule just made my weapons...and taught me how to use them, and taught me khuzdul, but I mean I mostly hung out with Yavanna or Vaire or Mandos… What kind of cheeses do you have in your pantry Bilbo? It’s over here right?” I said I was doing my best to run from the room. I had never heard the dwarves be so quiet. I did not want to tell them I had met their creator just yet. </p><p>As I stood in the pantry trying to kill time and let the dwarves forget a bit about what Gandalf had just told them I realized Thorin was still missing. I went to speak with Gandalf about it and saw a dwarf, probably Bifur, with an ax in his head speaking to Gandalf about the missing leader as well. “I wonder where he got to” Gandalf muttered to himself. </p><p>“Thorin shows up late. Just kinda forgot until now. Got a bit distracted by you telling all the dwarves I met Mahal.” I say glaring at Gandalf. </p><p>The wizard chuckles in response. “It is best they know now. I have a feeling you’ll be doing some advising with your knowledge.”</p><p>“All they know is that I’m friends with some Valar. Not that I know the future. You star struck them then left that out.” </p><p>“Did I?” The wizard asked as he walked into the dining room to take his seat. “Hmm. My mistake I suppose.” </p><p>“Somehow I doubt it was a mistake.” I mumble.</p><p>“I agree,” Bifur said in an old version of Khuzdul you had previously thought seldom used. “Food?”</p><p>“Lead the way.” I smile jestering Bifur forward. </p><p>“You can understand me?” Bifur asked as we sat down. </p><p>“Aule or Mahal taught me all versions of Khuzdul” I say, struggling through the words. The language was hard on my tongue even after 170 years and I had little practice with this ancient dialect. Bifur only smiled and began devouring his food as I began to gulp down my ale. </p><p>“When did you say Thorin was going to get here?” Gandalf called across the table to me, making all eyes turn to a now very buzzed me.</p><p>“After dinner I think.” </p><p>“You think. I thought you knew the future.” Gandalf said, quirking an eyebrow at me. </p><p>“I know a possible future and by telling you the future you might fuck it up. So unless it is needed I’ll just go along making sure nothing goes off course and only saying something if I absolutely have to. I’m not a fortune teller.” If Gandalf could stop putting me in the spotlight that would be great.</p><p>The whole table was silent for a few moments when Fili and Kili jumped up and started singing the infamous Blunt the Knives song. All of my embarrassment melted away as I smiled and clapped along with the song. The famous journey was beginning. I could not have been more excited...and worried. As the song wrapped up there was a loud knocking at the door. “That would be him Gandalf.” I say with a snide smile. </p><p>All of the company gets up and moves towards the front door. Gandalf pulled it open and in the doorway the handsome dwarf stood. “Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find.” He said coming into the hobbit hole and removing his cloak as he greeted the company. “I lost my way twice.”</p><p>“That seems like a lot. Maybe I should have come with you after Bree.” I giggled. Then I realized the only time Thorin had ever seen me I’ve been drinking, but the look in his eyes told me he did not care. </p><p>Thorin stopped and turned, looking at me a smile spreading across his face and his blue eyes sparkling. “Aurora. It is a pleasure to see you again.” </p><p>You were smiling from ear to ear and about to respond when Dwalin interrupted. “The lass says you slept together?”</p><p>“That is not what I said.” I quickly added. I could feel myself turning as read as a tomato for the upteenth time that night. But my red cheeks probably had nothing on Thorin’s. I did not know a humanoid could turn that red. </p><p>“I-It was the honorable thing to do was to allow her-”</p><p>“You insistently invited me. I was fine with sleeping in a tree.” I corrected.</p><p>Thorin cleared his throat. “After planning this quest we drank in...celebration. It would have been dishonorable to allow a woman to wonder into the woods to sleep in a tree after a night of drinking. Therefore I invited her to sleep beside me in the rented bed. We both had our clothes on and I slept on top of the blanket. Now Gandalf you mentioned a burglar?” Thorin said turning to the wizard in order to change the subject the moment it was explained in an ‘honorable’ way. </p><p>Dwalin chuckled under his breath looking between Thorin and I. After Thorin and Bilbo’s introduction to one another the company moved back into the dining room to discuss the quest, with Gandalf unveiling the map and the key. With these items in possession the mood of the company quickly lifted. That is until Bilbo fainted on the floor over the whole incineration thing. I went to take care of Bilbo but for the most part the hobbit wanted to be left alone, not that I blamed him, so I just ensured he never ran out of tea for the rest of the night. </p><p>The one thing I refused to miss was the live rendition of Misty Mountains Cold. From Bilbo’s parlor I could hear the dwarves beginning to shuffle around in the living room preparing. “Bilbo, I think you’ll want to listen to the song.” I whispered to the hobbit before walking into the room with the rest of the company. Thorin gave me a small sad smile before puffing on his pipe, staring deep into the fire and beginning to sing. </p><p>The song was hauntingly beautiful and so emotional to hear in person from the people who had lost their homeland. In that moment I knew I was exactly where I needed and wanted to be, Eru’s choice suddenly made slightly more sense. Once the song was over I stifled a yawn and stood. “I think I’ll be going to sleep now before I can drink anymore. See ya in the morning!” I said smiling at the company and walking to the room Bilbo had already set aside for me. It was a nice cute room. Unfortunately the bed was about a foot and a half too short though. I quickly drifted light excited sleep dreaming of the exciting quest to come. </p><p>---</p><p>“Thorin. Are you sure about her? Aurora? She is...how do we know we can trust her for what she says. There is no proof she has met Mahal.” Balin whispered to Thorin. </p><p>“I have seen the proof in what she says. She has this glass technology on her. It records perfect images in time. It could replay what you are saying to me now for the dwarves a thousand generations from now.” Thorin defended. He did not like that his friend was questioning Aurora but he understood why. </p><p>“If you are sure we can trust her then I will.” Balin said with a slight bow before turning to leave. But before he even took a step Thorin spoke words he never thought he would hear. </p><p>“It is her from the prophecy.” Thorin mumbled staring deep into the fire. </p><p>Balin was immediately back at Thorin’s side. “What?”</p><p>“The prophecy that was given exactly a year before the dragon came. The one that no one believed until it turned out to be true. I had thought the end of the prophecy was wrong or had already happened in some strange way we had missed. Her name means the dawn Balin. It wasn’t the time of day. It is a person. It is her. I am sure of it.” Thorin whispered, turning to look at Balin. </p><p>The old dwarf only smiled and bowed his head, “Then our quest may yet have a chance.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>